vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcanusmon
Summary Vulcanusmon is a Mega-Level, God Man type Digimon who is a member of the Olympos XII. Like all members of Olympos XII, he is directly based off a figure from Greco-Roman mythology, in his case he his based off Vulcanus/Hephaestus, the Roman god of Fire and metal smithing. He is very prideful of his works and considers them to be high art. Vulcanusmon appears to have a great judge of character, being able to judge his clients competency from their actions, and will refuse request from clients he feels are unworthy. Despite being one of the weakest members of Olympos XII, his weapons should more than make up for it. He created the "Berenjena" (lit: Eggplant) that Beelzemon used to harm Gallantmon, Astamon's legendary "Oro Salmón" (lit: Gold Salmon) and other, similarly powerful weapons. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Vulcanusmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Data-Attribute God Man-type Digimon, Member of Olympos XII Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, On-the-fly Weapon Creation, Can unleash a weapon's "full power" during battle, Weapon Mastery. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Created the guns that Beelzemon used to damage Gallantmon, Comparable to the Royal Knights, though is regarded as one of the weaker members of the Olympos XII) Speed: Immeasurable (On par with Royal Knights and Mervamon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling (Should be in the same league as Marsmon and Craniummon) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Scaling off of the other members of Olympos XII) Stamina: Extremely High (Vulcanusmon can presumably hold his own against foes comparable to the Royal Knights for extended periods in order to maintain his position as a member of the Olympos XII) Range: Extended melee range with most of his weapons, Planetary with guns. Standard Equipment: While the exact weapons he's a master over are unknown, he is able to create several (likely at least 6) weapons with Planet Busting capabilities very quickly. Intelligence: Genius weapon master and crafter. He has created guns for Astamon and Beelzemon, two of the strongest and most evil Digimon in the Digital World. Oddly enough, Vulcanusmon seems to have some proficiency in Spanish, as all of his known weapons have Spanish names. However, due to his devotion to his craft, he is far less skilled in actual combat when compared to the rest of the Olympos XII, but can hold his own when given time to equip the weapons he creates and can use them all with ease as their creator. Weaknesses: Not nearly as strong as his comrades, and thus is is mostly in the back. It can be assumed that he can be interrupted during making his "on-the-fly" weapons. Feats: -Created the twin-shotguns "Berenjena" that could dent WarGrowlmon's armor, seriously damaged Rapidmon (Who tanked Zhuqiaomon's fire) and were too fast for Gallantmon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Appropriate Works: Manufactures weapons by performing "Pinpoint Weapon Works" one after another, then equips them to each of its arms in order to fully unleash all of its power. * Bomber Art: Radiates flames to use for welding. * Pinpoint Weapon Works: Uses its "Bomber Art" and manufactures then and there an appropriate weapon to fit the situation. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Vulcanusmon's only works on weaker opponents however. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Digimon Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Olympos XII Category:Fire Users Category:Mace Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users